


Timezones Suck

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam calls the reader for some phone sex but the reader is in another timezone and needs sleep. However, the reader leaves him satisfied with another option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timezones Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic ever, first time writing with a bit o’ smut.

You did the whole planes, trains, and automobiles route to finally arrive on the east coast of Canada to help out a friend. It felt like it took forever. There was only an hour’s drive away to your friend’s place, but you started to feel that level of tiredness that would be unsafe. You decided to take in a night at a local motel to be safe.

Motels certainly weren’t a new venue in your life since you and your boyfriend, Sam, constantly travelled across the country on hunts with his brother, Dean. Sam would’ve travelled with you but the Winchesters were wrapping up a quick salt and burn leaving you at the bunker when you got the call from your friend. It was the first time that you and Sam had to deal with a little long distance.

You lay your head down on the pillow, getting comfy on the bed when a loud vibration startled you. Sam was calling you and you answered it right away.

“Hi, Sam. I arrived safe, sorry I forgot to call. Just got to a motel and into bed”

“Hey baby that’s actually pretty convenient,“ Sam said with a smirk.

“Sam, it’s 1 AM here and I’m exhausted” you whined, feeling a pang of guilt but he had no idea how tired you were.

“Sorry, I know it’s late but I was thinking we could…you know. We’re on the phone and I miss you… “ He said suggestively.

“Baby, you know I love you so much. But I really need to sleeeep” you dragged out that last word with a yawn, ”I thought this might happen though so just check your laptop. The folder labelled Y/N Mixtape, Ok Sammy?”

“My laptop?”

“Yeah”, you yawned again, “I kind of made you a mixtape while you were finishing that salt and burn. Just check your laptop and wear headphones, it’s getting late for you too and you know Dean doesn’t like my taste in tunes.”

“Ok, you get some sleep now. I love you Y/N ”

“I love you too Sam. Night!”

_Sam’s POV_

He ended the call and sighed, “Timezones suck.”

Curious about your mix tape. He proceeded to check out his laptop and wore his headphones as you instructed.

Several audio files were in the folder but he clicked on the one that was named “Play Me First”

Sam was surprised to hear your voice instead of music but thought it was cute that you made a custom intro.

 _“Hi, Sam. I kind of thought with me being on the other side of the coastline that you might miss me so I took the liberty of recording a couple fun things for you… “_  

Sam heard you chuckled after this and he smiled. He thought you sounded so cute and a little shy for some reason… probably because it was weird for you to record yourself.

 _“When I say fun, I meant a little fun for me now and hopefully fun for you while you listen… if you know what I mean… “_ your voice started to sound a little more seductive, a little lower and more of a whisper.

He was intrigued and slowly realized that this wasn’t going to be a musical mixtape.

_“Mmmm, because Sam, please know that I’m going to miss you a lot… miss the way you kiss me on the lips, the way you kiss down my neck as you trace your hands down my sides, sucking on my collarbone when you find that sweet spot and grip me when I moan…”_

He started to get hard at your breathy, needy sound.

_“Mmmm baby… you know what I’m doing now?”_

“What Y/N?” He responded, playing along as if you were there with him and started to rub himself over his jeans.

_“I’m naked in your chair, in front of your laptop and getting myself wet thinking of how I want to get down between your legs take out that massive cock. Can you take it out for me baby?”_

“Mmmm, yes,” Sam couldn’t believe how sexy you sounded, giving him instructions on how to pleasure himself. He gladly played along unzipping his jeans and taking out his cock and slowly stroking his length and noting the bottle of lube on his desk.

_“Mmmm Sam. The first thing I want to do is take my tongue and taste just the tip of you then wrap my lips around you. Does that sound nice? Your hardness in my soft, wet mouth? How about if I inch you in my mouth just a little deeper… taking you until you reach the back of my throat? Mmmm, and while I have you deep in my throat I’ve slid my hand down to my clit and give you a moan…Ohhh… do you feel that baby? The vibrations on your hard cock… mmmm”_

“Mmm, yes”, Sam squeezed some lube in his hand, gripped himself and continued to stroke. He closed his eyes while imagining the sexy situation you were describing and hearing as you started to breathe heavy and moan in between your words.

_“Want to start to give you what you need… giving you a little more pressure, a little more force. Sucking you, looking up at you… then start to bob my head up and down faster while I stroke you until I feel you explode in my mouth. Stroke yourself just a little faster for me. Oh god Sam, I love that feeling making you come undone. Are you close?”_

“Almost” he replied with a grunt

Sam was breathing heavy now, he’s never heard you speak this way in detail… especially as you started to whimper at the end and Sam was getting close to his orgasm finding you sound as needy as he was.

_“Oh Sam, I’m so close! I want to taste your come… it’s time to come… come for me… Oh SAM!”_

Sam found his release and he rode out his orgasm while listening to you reach your peak. He stilled in front of his laptop, recovering, and calmed his breathing while listening to you do the same.

 _“Oh, Sam…_ _I really hope this made you feel better… feel a little closer to me while I’m so far away, and that you didn’t make a big wet mess like I did to your chair,” Y_ ou giggled.

_Reader’s POV_

The next morning you were about to call Sam, wondering what he thought of the surprise you left on his laptop. You checked your phone and saw he left you a text message:

“Y/N, you are amazing. If there’s a next time when are doing a long distance thing let’s do videos… for each other. Love you. Call me soon XXX ;)”

 


End file.
